Doctor Meets Reality
by fandomenforcer
Summary: AU: Takes place in our universe when a girl, Azriel, life changes when she meets her favorite hero of one the world's most popular BBC shows. Special Thanks to my best friend who helped me make this story and play editor. DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own The Rights Of Doctor Who!
1. Whovians Unite!

_**I do not own Doctor Who! I created Azriel and Lily.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

**Candy: Check. Popcorn: Check. Soda and Water: Check**. I was going through the list of items that my friends and I will need for this afternoon. So far I had everything, but there was a bunch of us showing up to this marathon that it's difficult to know if you have too little or too much snacks. Still, I have to make sure that everything was all set before I get ready myself. So back to the checklist! Snack cakes: check (those will be the first to go). Plates: check. Napkins: check. Plastic ware: check.

_That's everything! _I thought, smiling. _I hope everyone brings what they are supposed to bring._

My hand went up to my neck and started to play with the silver pocket watch that I wear like a necklace. It is what I have left of my parents since they passed away. Wearing it is easier since it feels like they are with me and I can't seem to open it. It's a habit of mine for whenever I feel nervous or worried. My phone started to go off, playing the _Doctor Who_ theme song for whenever I received a text messege. Bringing myself back to reality, I checked my phone and saw a text from my friend, Lily. It read: **Where r u? Better get here within the next hour or we will start without you. L **

I checked the time and was surprised that it was already 11 a.m. The marathon was scheduled to begin exactly at noon. Gathering my shower materials and clothes, I sprinted out of my dorm room (I live in a single so I can study without any distractions) and was running down the hallway towards the bathroom. About twenty minutes later, I was speed walking across the college campus from my dormitory to one of the buildings that has the conference room where we were holding the marathon. I manage to make it before they even started to play any of the Doctor Who episodes. Yes, you heard me! This is a Doctor Who party, where the Whovians gather, eat food, talk, and watch episodes of every series of Doctor Who. How do I fit into all of this? I'm a girl who is the walking encyclopedia on Doctor Who. My friend thinks I am the real life Rose Tyler because I have shoulder length blonde hair, brown eyes, and from London (even though I attend to a university in America).

"You're here!" Lily shrilled, as I came staggering into the conference room with the bags of food. She turns back to everybody else who were in the room. "Azriel is here!"

The room cheered and a few Whovians came over and took the bags away from me. I went over to Lily, my only true friend, and gave her a hug. She returned the hug, and then dragged me over to a seat near the room's big screen television. Lily planted me in the seat and told everybody to grab a seat for the marathon was about to start. As everyone started to be seated, I thought I heard someone whispering into my ear. I turned around, but no one was sitting behind me. The whispering continued, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Then, the television turned on and the room went silent. We started with Series One; all of us get excited when Christopher Eccelston came on screen as the Ninth Doctor. Took us a couple of hours, but we finished Series One and were now starting Series 2.

As we were watching Series 2, the whispering started up again, but this time I can hear what they are saying. It was during the episode _School Reunion_, I was watching as the Tenth Doctor (played by the incredible David Tennant) walks in as Rose and Sara Jeanne were laughing while trying to solve a case. It was when the scene ended the whispers started once more and the words are much clearer.

_**Return to your room**_, the whispers tell me,_**and be prepared for what is to come. HE has come!**_

"Sorry, Lily," I said to my friend, who was trying to convince me to stay. "But I forgot that I left laundry in the dryer back at the dorm."

That was a total lie, but I had to do what the whispers say. I don't know why, but it just seems right to do. Once I manage to leave the room, the whispers were telling me to run. Never ran so fast just to return to my room before, but all the while I couldn't help thinking about what the whispers meant by HE. I reached my dorm room within record time, but hesitated at the door. What is happening in my room that is so important?

_**You must be brave,**_ the whispers say, _**for HE is an old friend and is in danger!**_

"What is going on?!" I asked, looking for the source. "Who are you? Why is it important for me to abandon my friends just to return to my room? Who is this HE you are talking about?'

_**Everything will make sense,**_ the whispers assured me,_** once you witness your life's truth and see what you are destined to be.**_

I sighed, inserted my room key into the lock, closed my eyes, and opened the door. Opening my eyes, I turn on my rooms light and saw nothing was out of the ordinary… except for a blue police box on the other side of my room. I entered the room, closed the door before anyone peeks in, and slowly walked over to the strange object. My mind was trying to register that a blue police box had somehow materialized in my dorm room. Only one theory popped in my head and the only person who has a box that can do such a thing.

_There is no way he can exist,_ I thought to myself. _This can't be really happening!_

After that thought, the door of the blue police box opened and out stumbled is a certain someone that I never thought would exist.

_**Hey, fellow Whovians! How do you like what I have so far? Favorite and/or review! Prepare for Chapter Two!**_


	2. You're The Doctor!

_**DISCLAIMER: I Don't Own The Rights To Doctor Who! Azriel and Lily are Made Up by my friend and I.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

"**Sorry about the intrusion," says the stranger, looking at me apologetically.** "For some reason the TARDIS started acting up. I don't know why, but she stopped working."

He (yes, the stranger is a man) turned back to the blue police box and started to pet it. "Have to check if there is some type of rip in space caused her to fall."

While he was distracted, I was taking in the man's features. He wore a brown pinstripe suit, a collared shirt, tie, and Converse trainers. He was tall, skinny, messy brown hair and sideburns, brown eyes, and a Scottish accent. Not to mention very handsome. So by putting two and two together, you know who this handsome stranger is.

"I know who you are!" I exclaimed, making him turn around. The look on his face showed surprise, but he smiled like I'm bluffing because I was scared. Just to let you know I wasn't scared at all, but was really stunned.

"I highly doubt it," the stranger tells me. "But it would be interesting to hear what you have to say. I did just appear in what seems to be your bedroom. Sorry about that!"

"You're the Doctor!" I told him, smiling. "You're the man of mystery, a lonely time traveler, the Oncoming Storm, and the last of the Time Lords."

I guess I went a bit too far when I mentioned the last three for the way he reacted was something I didn't see coming. He approached me and took hold of both of my shoulders. The look he gave me was calculating and mad since no one was supposed to know who he really is.

"How do you know all this?" the Doctor asked, sternly in a low voice.

"If you let me go," I slowly told him. "I can both tell and show you everything I know."

After a minute of deciding to believe me, the Doctor released me and I walked over to my bookshelf. From the shelf, I removed a couple of books, some DVDs, and CDs. placing them on my bed, I knelt down and pulled out a folder from underneath the mattress. Then I looked at the Time Lord and beckoned him to come closer.

"You are in the year of 2009, but in a parallel universe." I explained to him. "In this universe, your adventures and entire life is a hit TV series that is watched worldwide."

I spread out the DVDs for him to see. The Doctor (I can't believe he actually exists) takes a look at them, as he studies them I showed him the books and emptied the folder of what is inside. They were posters (that were folded to fit in the folder, but I unfolded them as I took them out) of his forms over the years since the show started back in the 1960's. The astonishment on his face kept growing as I show him how popular he is in this universe. I went over to my desk and booted up my laptop. The Doctor saw what I was doing and came over, putting on his glasses (which made him look sexier…why did I just think that), and watched as I logged in.

"Your password is 'Gallifrey'?" he asked, giving me a raised eyebrow. I returned it with a look that told him to deal with it.

"You have fans," I told him, opening the disk player. "People who care and want to help you. They are called Whovians, people who support the Doctor and wanting to be as brave and clever as he is. There are those who wish they can travel with you, but in this universe it's a problem."

I turn to look at the Doctor and saw that he was busy absorbing all this information. Getting up, I walked over to the bed and picked up one of the CDs. Turning back, I saw the Doctor pointing his sonic screwdriver at my laptop. He saw me staring and was about to explain what he was doing when I removed my laptop from his reach.

"Oi! What are you doing?" the Time Lord asked, a bit startled at my rudeness. "I wasn't doing anything wrong."

"You were sonicing it with your sonic screwdriver," I told him, "and no one sonic my laptop without my permission."

I opened the CD case and popped in the disc into the laptop. Soon, the _Doctor Who_ theme song was playing.

"This is the theme song of the show," I informed him. "The beats represent the sound of your hearts and the whistling is the sound of the Tardis."

I felt the Doctor's eyes boring into the back of my neck and turned to face him. His eyes were studying me like he was trying to figure me out and who I am. Clearing my throat, he snapped out his trance just enough to realize that I noticed.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, becoming concerned.

I walked towards him, but as I got closer the Doctor reacted. He took hold of my watch that was around my neck and was studying it. The problem was that it was still attached to me so when he pulled it closer, I was yanked closer.

"Ow!" I yelped, struggling to unfasten the watch from my neck.

Once it was off, I rubbed my neck to soothe the pain. A hand moved one of mine out of the way and was rubbing the part of my neck that hurt most. I looked into the Doctor's brown eyes and saw the worry and concern. He didn't mean to hurt me, it was curiosity that spurred him when he saw the weird etchings that on the front of my watch.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you," he apologized, making sure I wasn't suffering from any damage. He did sort of strangle me, but it was by accident so I can forgive him. "It's just," he begins explaining, sounding excited. "These etchings on the front of the watch are circular Gallifreyan. How did you get this?" The Doctor's tone changed to one that is low and questioning.

"It's an heirloom," I tell him," of what is left of my family. My parents and brother died in a plane crash while I was here doing my studies. This is all what was left of them."

My eyes begin to tear up as I told this man, a complete stranger, how I came of the watch. My family and I were close and not being able to see them alive ever again still has a major effect on me. Not wanting the Doctor to see me cry, I quickly regain control of myself before my emotions quickly betray me.

The Doctor takes a closer look at my watch, and then puts it to his ear. "Can you hear that?' he asked me, watch still held to his ear.

I walked over to him and listened as well. We were listening to the whispers that talked to me earlier, but I didn't know the source of them until now. The whispers were coming from my watch.

"Do you know what you have here-," the Doctor stopped, then asked," Sorry, but I didn't get your name."

"Azriel," I told him. "My name is Azriel."

"Well, Azriel," the Doctor begins, saying my name with a smile. "Do you know what you have here?"

Trying not to faint from hearing him say my name (trust me, if you were in my shoes you would know what I was going through), I took a good look at the watch. Like he said earlier, there was circular Gallifreyan on the front and there were whispers coming from it as well. It hit me like an asteroid when I realized what I have been wearing this whole time.

"It's a fob watch," I answered, surprising him. "One that a Time Lord would use to store their memories when they are transformed from alien to human."

The Doctor nods, impressed with my knowledge. "You got all that from a TV show?" he asked, skeptically. I just smiled and didn't say a word. "Well, you are right. It is a fob watch and is currently in use. By the whispers, I'm guessing it belongs to a _female_ Time Lord."

His face began to show a mixture of emotions when he realized this. "You aren't the only Time Lord in existence!" I told him. "There is one here stranded in this universe. If we could return the watch to her, then you can bring her back to her reality."

"We?" the Doctor asks, staring at me.

I crossed my arms and stared back at him. "Like I'm going to let you wonder around in a parallel universe by yourself. You will need a guide and someone to keep others from realizing who you are."

Before he even protests, I went toe to toe with him and sternly said," This choice, Doctor. You will need someone to watch your back until the TARDIS is up and running. So don't try to argue with me!"

My words registered into his clever alien brain and went, "Okay!" before turning the watch back to its front to read the language, then went "Oh!" as if he knew the person(or Time Lord).

"What does it say?" I asked him, but was afraid of what he was going to say. The Doctor returned the fob watch to me.

"It's a name of an old friend of mine," he tells me, sadly. "She was very brave and the cleverest Time Lord I knew. Well, besides me of course." I let out a small giggle, which made him crack a smile. "When the Time War came, she was in the front line with me. I tried to convince her to return to Gallifrey and protect her family, but she wouldn't leave my side. 'Friends stick with each other to the end.' she said before heading into battle with some Daleks. That was the last time I saw her." His eyes were brimming with tears after recalling that memory.

I knew what he was going through and understood what he was feeling. So, whenever I felt upset I just needed somebody to tell me things will be fine and hug me. That's exactly what I did to the Doctor. I hugged him tight and told him," You don't have to keep your emotions bottled up. I know that feeling and it hurts. You are not alone."

He looked at me and smiled. "I know." then looked back at his little blue box and said," I should probably see if the TARDIS needs long to charge before going off to find her." The Doctor looks at me. "Would you like to come and look inside?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed, excited to check out the TARDIS with my own two eyes. He took my hand and led me to the door.

As he was unlocking it, I asked," What was your friend's name?"

The Doctor turned the key in lock and, after it clicked, pushed open the door. He looked at me with his brown eyes and I saw the pain he was feeling.

"Her name is unknown," he explained. "But she called herself the Hunter." The Doctor then pulled me inside and closed the door.

_**What do you think? The idea for this chapter was created when my friends and I were having a Doctor Who Marathon. We talked about how cool would it be to have the Doctor enter our universe. Although most of the time we kept sonicing each other with our screwdrivers. Review and/or favorite if you want!**_


	3. TARDIS

_**As Much as I Love Doctor Who, Don't Own the Rights. Azriel and Lily I Created and therefore own.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

**When I entered the Tardis, the only thing I could say at that moment was something **that the Doctor didn't expect me to say.

"This is amazing!" I exclaimed running and dancing around the console. "I'm inside the Time and Relative Dimension in Space. Doctor, you just made my day!"

The Doctor laughed and watched me as I act like a ten year old who got the best birthday present ever. What he didn't also expect was receiving a tackle hug from me, which sort of knocked him off balance.

"This place is incredible," I told him, letting go and walking towards the control console. "And to believe you have traveled through time and space in this. Saving planets and races from destruction."

"Well," the Doctor says. "Not save all the planets. Well, most of them and a couple of races. Well, a bit of both."

He gives me a smile (I swear his smile can melt a girls heart) which I returned, then went to one of the grates by the console. He lifted one up and jumped into it while I watched from the edge.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, watching as he moves tubes and chords around.

"Trying to see if the TARDIS still has power," he explains, still rummaging. "So I can get it to recharge a bit quicker. Don't want to be stranded in this universe forever." After saying that, the Doctor stopped what he was doing and turned to me. "Sorry if I offended you."

"None taken," I told him, giving him a smile. "And I wouldn't blame you. There are times I swear I feel like I don't belong here." He gave me a strange look like I was talking crazy. "I have dreams," I explained. "Of me being a somebody who is brave and clever enough to survive. Traveling to strange places, meeting new people and various creatures, and having combat skills that can put a highly trained assassin to shame." Pointing towards the door, I added "I have pictures that I drew of these dreams. Usually draw when I have these dreams because I don't want to forget them."

Before I knew what was happening, the Doctor was in front of me with both hands on either side of my head.

"Doctor, what on Earth-"I began to say, but stopped.

I sensed something probing my mind and it was searching my memories. Then I remembered the _Doctor Who_ episode, _The Girl in the Fireplace_, when the Doctor was probing the little girl's mind the way he is holding my head right now. The Doctor was reading my mind and, right now, he was looking at my dreams. My initial response: a hard slap across his face. He let go of me and stepped back, rubbing the side of his face.

"Oi! What was that for?" the Doctor complained.

I stared at him, and then shouted, "You were going through my personal thoughts! Without asking!"

Realizing that he crossed a line, the Doctor apologized. "I'm sorry for that." He said, then adds with a smirk, "Although, that slap was a bit uncalled for."

Not helping myself, I smirked as well and would have made a witty remark if there wasn't a knock on my dorm room door. Both of us were frozen in our spots, neither of us wanting to move. The knocking continued, a bit more urgently this time.

"Stay here!" I mouthed to the Doctor. He nods and I walked out of the Tardis, leaving its door open so I can tell him when it's safe.

Reaching the door, I took a deep breath and opened it just enough to show my face. It was Lily and she was worried about me. Apparently, she thought something was wrong because I would never leave something that I worked hard on just to leave a while later. At least, that was what she was explaining to me.

"Are you alright?" Lily asks, out of breath and finishing her little monologue.

"I'm fine," I reassured her. "Just getting some papers done before I procrastinate until the day before. Again!" I added a bit loudly.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the Doctor silently laughing which was pretty much my intention. "Anyway," I said, talking to Lily. "I'm fine. Sorry if I scared you, but it couldn't wait and the stress was just gnawing at me to get to work."

Lily nodded and promised to text me later before she left. I closed the door, then leaning against it, let out a sigh of relief. The Doctor was leaning on the TARDIS doorframe, looking at me.

"What was that about?" he asked, looking a bit concerned. I walked up to him and leaned on the TARDIS as well.

"A friend of mine," I explained. "Wanted to know if I was okay. The watch told me to leave an event that we were attending to come and meet you."

"Ah!" the Doctor said, understanding my situation. "She's a good friend. Someone who watches your back. Had one once and she was always there for me?"

I looked at him, intrigued that he now mentions one of his companions. "Can I take a guess on which she was?" I asked, knowing that he knows my knowledge from the show.

"You know who she was." He told me, looking a bit sad. His eyes showed pain, love, joy, and loss as he remembers his lost companion.

"Rose Tyler," I uttered her name quietly.

He nodded looking sadder as he remembers the girl who stuck by him and stole both his hearts (not literally). Seeing the pain he was in, I gave him a hug and told him, "She's safe now and knows that one day you will see her again."

I felt him wrap his arms around me and sighed. "I know." Was all he said? We stood in front of the TARDIS, holding each other as the pain of those we lost ensued us. All of a sudden, a growling noise came from my stomach so loudly that it scared the Doctor and me, thus separating us. My stomach growled again and I checked the time on my alarm clock (it's a normal one, nothing more). It was 4:00 pm and the dining hall would be open for dinner soon. Yet, I didn't want to drag the Doctor out into the world looking like him, especially into a hall full of Whovians that would go berserk at the sight of him.

"Want to go out to eat?" I asked him, startling him. "As friends, "I added, hastily. "To a restaurant off campus and away from those who may recognize you."

The Doctor thought about it, and then said, "Alright! Just let me make sure the TARDIS will be fine while I'm out. Don't want anything to happen while I'm not around."

I nodded, and then he went back into the TARDIS. "Change into something more casual while you're in there!" I called through its doors. "Don't want to raise any suspicion about how character from a TV show came into this reality."

_**In case you were wondering, this story takes place after "Planet of the Dead" and before "Water on Wars". I had to have the main character slap the Doctor because 1.) invasion of privacy, 2.) he has been slapped across the face in the show so why not a fanfic, and 3.) thought would be a tad funny. **_


	4. How Crazy Can This Get?

_**Don't Own Doctor Who! If I Did, Then I would be hanging out with the cast(which would be incredibly awesome).**_

_**Chapter 4**_

"**There was a knock at my door and I went to answer it." **I was finishing up the story of how my parents passed away to the Doctor, who wanted to know what happened and how did my life change. "The Resident Director and Head of Resident Life were standing in my doorway, looking grim. I thought I was in some sort of trouble for nothing, but they told me that my parents had died in a plane crash. My folks were planning to surprise me with a visit, but the plane broke down over sea and there were no survivors."

We were walking back to the university after eating at the local seafood restaurant. To be honest, I was impressed by the Doctor's choice for clothes. He walked out of the TARDIS wearing a black t-shirt, dark blue denim jeans, and tan trainers. I wore a white t-shirt, light blue denim jeans, and black trainers with pink designs. It was a nice evening and pretty warm outside as well, so we walked to the restaurant. While we ate, the Doctor told me some of his adventures and I told him some funny stories of my own that made him laugh. It was a great night, I had fun listening to the Doctor talk and to hear him laugh made me feel happy. After leaving the restaurant, the Doctor asked me to tell him how my parents passed. Now I finished recounting that terrible day and was on the verge of crying.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that." He tells me, looking sincere. I shrugged and just acted like it was nothing.

"You wanted to know," I said, sadly. "And I told you. Although, there are times I wished to know if my parents were proud of me. Sometimes I feel like my life is just an illusion, but there is no way that is possible."

The Doctor stopped walking and I did as well. He looked at me with a strange look in his eyes.

"What is it?" I asked him, concerned. Next thing I knew, the Doctor had taken out his sonic screwdriver and was scanning me with it.

"What is it?" I asked again for he was checking his screwdriver.

"That is impossible!" the Doctor exclaimed. "How can this be?"

There were sounds of footsteps behind us, which caused both of us to turn. Three strangers, wearing plastic clown masks, are standing a few feet in front of us. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Doctor slowly aiming his sonic screwdriver.

"Doctor, what's going on?" I asked, fear slowly increasing inside of me.

Looking into my eyes, the Doctor said "Trust me, Azriel." Before turning to address the masked strangers.

"Who sent you?" the Doctor asks them. "Why are you in this universe? How did you even get here?" They didn't respond and continued to stare at us; at least I think they were staring.

"Doctor?" I whispered to him.

Without taking his eyes off the masked strangers, the Doctor grabbed my hand tightly. "Run!" he told me, then the both of us were off.

My hand in his hand, the Doctor and I ran all the way back to campus. At least, he was running while I was trying to match his speed. As we reached my dormitory, I quickly swiped my student I.D. through the scanner and we sprinted inside. Once we were in my dorm room, I locked the door and assisted the Doctor in moving my bed and dresser to block the door, just in case.

"What the bloody hell were they?" I asked the Doctor.

We had just entered the TARDIS and the Doctor had removed one of the grates again so he can continue his search for power for his ship. I was watching from the edge again and just asked him the question. The Doctor stopped what he was doing and looked at me.

"They are called roboforms. Known to be scavengers in my universe and very dangerous." He informs me with a serious look on his face. "Fought a couple last Christmas and they sent a killer Christmas tree to my friend, Donna Noble, wedding."

The Doctor went silent at this memory and I knew he was thinking about the companions he had before they left him. It was obvious he missed them, but his companions leaving must have a done a number on him. Making up my mind, I jumped into the mess of wires and cables. The Doctor stared at me as, but I just started to move things around.

"Well," I said to him. "The power source of the TARDIS will be easier to find if I helped."

Took a while, but I found the power source to the TARDIS. Some sort of crystal that was glowing and when I showed it to the Doctor he was excited. He picked it up, climbed out of the grate, and started to head to the controls. His excitement and hopefulness showed on his face as he checked to see how much power is needed in the crystal. I couldn't help, but smile myself as I went to stand next to him.

"We have power!" the Doctor tells me, looking excited. "It needs time to charge though. I have to give up some of my life force in order to help it though."

I looked at him, thinking I didn't hear him correctly. "Are you serious?" I asked him, looking concerned. "Can't you just wait until it's done charging?"

The Doctor looked at my face and saw how worried I was for him. "Azriel" He says my name in a comforting way and hugged me.

I returned the hug, tightly, and buried my face into his chest. At that moment, I began to hear the whispers again. The whispers of the fob watch.

**Your dreams, Azriel!** , The whispers said, **Remember the dream of the very same crystal. Remember the dream you had of the Doctor! **

_**What do you guys think? The next chapter might blow your mind!**_


	5. Dreams Are Memories

_**Just a fan of Doctor Who, but don't own the rights. **_

_**Chapter 5**_

"**I have seen that crystal before!" I told the Doctor, showing him my sketchbooks.**

I broke off the hug a while ago to do what the whispers told me to do. To remember my dreams of the Hunter. Bringing my sketchbooks into the TARDIS, I showed the confuse Time Lord these drawings and told him that I have seen that crystal before.

"In one of my dreams, the Hunter removed the crystal from her TARDIS," I explained to him, picking up a sketchbook. "And fused it with her fob watch while she was using the Chameleon Arch."

We began to search my drawings for that dream and hoping to find a clue to where to find the Hunter. Then, the Doctor came across a drawing and just stopped searching.

"Azriel, when did you draw this?" he asked me, showing me the picture.

I looked up and saw the picture he was holding. It shows a teenage boy taking a little girl by the hand and both were running away from a swirling vortex. Taking a closer look, I noticed the eyes of the boy looked somehow similar to the Doctors'. It was him!

"I drew that one last night!" I exclaimed. "You took Hunter away from that vortex that showed time and space because she was scared. Taking her hand, you said 'Run!' and both of you ran from it. Never stopped running and will continue."

The Doctor gave me a strange look, and then found another picture that was drawn behind it. It showed the Hunter taking the crystal and fusing it to the fob watch while the Chameleon Arch was working. She looked sad and lonely, yet she sent herself to this universe until the Doctor came for her. Wait… the Doctor?

"She traveled into this parallel universe as a way to protect the legacy of the Time Lords." I explained that dream to him. "The Hunter also had faith in you and knew that one day you would find her and take her back."

The Doctor looked at me with a sad look in his eyes and said "I know she did. Just hope I didn't come too late."

Suddenly, my phone started to ring and the both of us jumped at the sound. I took it out of my pocket and saw the caller was calling restricted. Looking at the Doctor, I raised an eyebrow in suspicion and answered the phone by putting it on speaker.

"Hello?" I asked, clearly and loudly.

"You are one mystery that is difficult to solve, Azriel." Came the response from the other end. I was shocked to hear the voice who answered me for neither the Doctor and I foresaw this. It was the voice of my friend, Lily.

"Lily," I said. "I don't know what you are talking about. We've been friends since first year, but I thought we knew each other very well."

Lily laughed in such a crazy way that it scared me. "Hate to break it to you," she says, but I can sense a sneer in her tone. "But you don't know anything about yourself. Do you remember anything about your childhood, your family, or anything from your past?"

This was crazy, yet I can't even remember what my past was like or anything from it at all. "Impossible!" I exclaimed. "How can I have no memory of my past life? Doctor!" I turned to him for help. "How is this even possible? Why do you think this is happening to me?"

Before he can respond, Lily answered, "That's simple: You are living in a life that is a complete lie. You have no memories because they are stored in that fob watch of yours. Why do you think I sent those roboforms after you two?"

That shocked both of us, but not as much for the Doctor because he snatched the phone out of my hand.

"Listen closely, Lily, and listen well!" He said in a threatening tone. "You stop this nonsense. You are playing a very dangerous game that you are not going to win!"

Lily laughed maniacally, which made me shudder with fear. "On the contrary, Doctor," she tells him. "This game is in my favor. Once I have taken the fob watch with its TARDIS crystal, I shall leave this forsaken universe and into yours to take my place as galactic ruler."

She laughed and as she laughed, Lily gave us a warning. "You have twelve hours to surrender the fob watch, Azriel. Unless you want to see the end of your precious Doctor and never regain the life you once had."

She hung up, leaving the Doctor and I to think about what just unfolded. "You knew about my lack of memory, didn't you?" I asked him, afraid to look at his face.

The Doctor took me into his arms and held me close. "Only when you mentioned your dreams," he murmured into my hair. "Was when I realized. Then, I realized why you thought the fob watch was an heirloom. It's the only thing left from your TARDIS before it was destroyed by the Daleks."

_My Tardis? The Daleks?_ I thought to myself, confused.

"You probably installed an emergency protocol to have it teleport you somewhere safe with a new identity. It was by chance that I found you safe in this universe, Hunter." He said to me.

I stepped away from him and leaned against the console to keep myself on my feet. My head was swimming from so much information that it feels like my brain is about implode. To make things worse, the whispers had started up again and telling me to open the watch. I began to sway and would have hit the floor if not the Doctor had appeared at my side to catch me.

I looked at him with a dazed look, and then asked, "What should I do?"

The Doctor looks at me, and then gives me a kiss. Without thinking, I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck. After a couple of minutes, he broke it off and looked into my eyes.

"You know what you must do." Was all he said? That was enough for me to understand what must happen. I removed the fob watch from around my neck and held it in my hands.

"Ready?" I asked. The Doctor smiles and holds me tighter as I opened the watch.

_**I wanted to add a kiss scene and thought why not when Azriel is about to become a Time Lady? Hope you guys are liking the story so far! Review!**_


	6. Memory and Love

**Disclaimer:**_** Don't own the rights to Doctor Who!**_

_**Chapter 6**_

**My consciousness and memories flooded into my mind as I **begin to remember who I am, where I came from, and what happened. I remember the days I would spend on Gallifrey: hanging out with my family, running amongst the stars, and the time I was sent to look into the vortex of time and space. I remember how scared and alone I was as I stared into the swirling mass, just wanting to run away from it. Then, I felt someone take my hand and I looked into the eyes of the Doctor.

"Run!" was all he said as we ran from the vortex and after that day we never stopped running. We were great friends, yet I was afraid to tell him my feelings and watched him start a family of his own. Then, I begin to remember the Time War and how it slowly began to change everyone I knew and everything the Time Lords stand for.

The only Time Lord that hadn't changed was the Doctor and I stuck by his side as any true friend would do. The final battle came and the Doctor was trying to convince me to run away and protect my family.

"Friends stick together to the end." I told him, and then saw some Daleks coming toward us.

"Run!" I told him, rushing forward to meet them. "Run, Doctor! You have to leave before the Time Lock is completely sealed."

He left, but I knew he didn't want to leave me behind. I died after defeating that lot of Daleks and regenerated into the blonde I am now. Stole a TARDIS and managed to escape the war at the last second as the Time Lock completely sealed behind me.

Traveling alone was depressing, yet I continued searching for the Doctor and always arrive to places he has been to just missing him by a second. We were the last of the free Time Lords and traveling throughout time and space separately, alone, and have no idea what happened to each other. So I decided to hide in some world until the Doctor finds me (he always did back on Gallifrey), but was attacked by some enemy ships which had the TARDIS'S emergency protocol to have go through the Chameleon Arch and teleport me somewhere else. I took its power crystal so the enemies won't be able to use the TARDIS at all and destroyed the key so no one can get in. When I was in the arch, something hit the TARDIS making it fuse the crystal into the fob watch without leaving a mark or trace of its work. Then, by accident, teleporting me into the parallel universe that I am in now.

Gasping, I returned to reality and noticed that the Doctor was looking worried and feared that something gone wrong. Without warning, I hugged him tightly and began to laugh with relief and joy.

"I knew you would find me!'' I squealed. "You always do!"

The Doctor began to laugh and hugged me back. You know he was relieved and happy when he lifts you up and twirls you around. After twirling me around, the Doctor set me back on my feet and we kissed once more. My hearts (I have my two hearts back!) were beating so fast that I was surprise they didn't burst from my chest (which is logically and physically impossible). We would have continued the kiss forever if I didn't remember that we were in danger. I broke it off to check the time and saw that we have only one hour left before my "friend" Lily discovers what is going on.

"How much time does the TARDIS needs until she's ready to leave?" I asked him walking over to the control console.

The Doctor smiles as he realized that even though I just returned I already have a plan. He walks over and shows me the crystal.

"At least a week," was his answer as I took the crystal and examined it. "Unless I give it some of my life force, then at least twenty four hours." He looked at me and saw that I had placed my fob watch right next to the crystal. "What are you doing?"

I gave him a smile and opened my watch. The power from my destroyed TARDIS's crystal that was stored inside transferred into his TARDIS's crystal. I closed the watch when the power was completely drained from it and handed the crystal to the Doctor.

"How about being completely charged in just ten seconds?" I asked him, smiling like a ten year old who had just impressed their parent.

"Brilliant!" he shouted, taking the crystal. "You are absolutely brilliant!"

Kissing my forehead, the Doctor runs to the grate where we found the crystal and places it back where it was. The TARDIS began to hum and came back to life. I cheered and laughed with the Doctor as the controls and screens began to start up again. He started to get the TARDIS moving until I stopped him.

"Let me grab a few things," I said to him. "And I will be quick. I promise."

I ran out of the TARDIS and was back in thirty seconds with a shoulder bag loaded with my laptop, iPod, chargers, notebooks, sketchbooks, pencils, and pens. During my short absence, the Doctor has changed into a blue suit, light blue collared shirt, red tie, and red Converse. I smiled at him and he smiled back, then handed me my phone.

"One more thing to do!" he told me as I took it.

"Get ready!" I warned him with a smirk. I dialed the number and waited for the ringing to end.

_***Doctor Who Theme plays out as we continue to the next chapter* Review!**_


	7. The End Is Just The Beginning

_**DOCTOR WHO RULES! Don't own the right though. Azriel and Lily are fictional characters of my imagination.**_

_**Chapter 7**_

**Lily picked up on the third ring, although I was hoping** to leave a voicemail instead.

"Have you made your decision, Azriel?" my evil ex-best friend asked.

"Yes," I answered, airily. "We have made a decision. We are leaving and you are too late! By the way, I'm the Hunter!" I hung up as she began to scream.

Rushing over to the Doctor, I smiled and said "Ready when you are, Doctor."

He gives me that crazy smile of his and presses a few buttons before placing a hand on the lever that will make the TARDIS go. The Doctor looks at me and sees that I was holding on to the console to brace myself for the flight out of this universe and back into ours.

"_Allons-y_, Hunter!" he yells, then pulls down the lever.

We landed in London that was in our universe to take a breather after getting away. The Doctor, wearing his trench coat over his suit, opened the door of the TARDIS and stepped outside. He held out his hand, waiting for me. I took it and stepped out into my own reality.

"Welcome back," the Doctor says, gripping my hand tightly. "To our universe."

I smiled and breathed in the London air of the universe which I have sorely missed. "Great to be back!" I said, smiling at him. "Do I look okay?"

When the Doctor was parking the TARDIS, I toured the wardrobe that the ship had to find an outfit that would suit me. My outfit is a dark blue blouse, a light blue leather jacket, dark denim jeans, and wearing red Converse high tops. You can probably guess who inspired me? My hair was parted slightly to the right and held in place by a red flower pin (the flower was a tulip, not a rose). The look on the Doctor's face made me laugh because he looked I caught him off guard and was speechless.

"I'm guessing," I said to him, giggling a little. "That I look just fine."

The Doctor Smiles and laughs with me as we walked through the busy streets of London. We stopped to look out at the Thames River and watch the sunset.

Laying my head on his shoulder, I closed my eyes and said "I wish this moment can last forever."

He kisses the top of my head and murmured "At least, we have each other."

"The last of the Time Lords." I whispered, a tear rolling down my face.

The Doctor looked at me and wiped the tear away with his finger. I opened my eyes and looked into his own. "Neither of us is alone," he said, taking my chin. "As long as we are still alive."

"Don't forget regeneration!" I reminded him. He laughed, which made me laugh as well, and kissed me as the last of the sun's rays fade leaving us in the night.

_**Thanks for reading my very first Doctor Who Fanfic! Keep a look out for its sequel and a series that my Beta and I are working on. Please Review! **_


End file.
